merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Druid
The Druids are a group of magical people who live throughout Albion in seemingly small settlements. Overview They worship nature and practice magic for good means, and are generally a peaceful race. However it is a misconception held by Uther Pendragon that they are secretly plotting to destroy him and return the old order of magic. Despite this Arthur believes the Druids to be a peaceful race that have decided to keep well to themselves and tried to warn his father that his actions would only lead to unecessary provocation (The Beginning of the End). The Druids are indeed quite peaceful and only imply the use of violent magic like the Serkets to deter strangers or those who would wish them harm from entering their land. They practice magic in its purest form or the lighter side of magic and while they acknowledge that magic can be bad, as Uther proclaims, they believe it can be used for great good as well and strive to use it for good. For example, when Mordred was surrounded by Arthur's soldiers, he used a sonic scream to throw them back, knocking them out but not killing them. Aglain, a Druid Leader, even pitied Uther and explained cryptically to Morgana that the king has been blinded by past experiences and that he only sees the dark side of magic (The Nightmare Begins). , one of the Druid leaders]]Druids are known to seek out those who have a natural ability or talent for magic to take as apprentices. Mordred is an example of this. Druids of a certain level of authority all seem to know at least of Merlin and seemingly are at least partially aware of his destiny, as all Druid Leaders so far encountered have called him Emrys and recognised him on sight. Most of these Druids have also hinted at knowledge of his future. Druids also all seem to have the power of telepathy, possibly making it an inherent ability of the Druid people. and Mordred, two druids]] On occasion they visit neighboring kingdoms such as Camelot for supplies despite the risk, as those who practise magic are instantly executed (The Beginning of the End). History Sometime before the series, Arthur led a raid on a druid camp, although he gave his men orders to spare the women and children, some of them did anyway, as he was young, in shock he froze as he watched the horrors, longing to stop it but unable, this sin came back to haunt him, several years later, when the spirit of a druid boy possesed Sir Elyan (A Herald of the New Age). ]]The Druid, Cerdan, along with his son Mordred, went to Camelot for supplies but he was betrayed by a man and arrested. While he was executed, Mordred was saved by Merlin and Morgana. Arthur was later able to take the boy back to his people. When Arthur returned Mordred to his kind, Iseldir thanked him and declared the druids to be forever indebted to the prince for the kindness he had shown them. After Merlin killed Nimueh, the Cup of Life fell from her possession to Iseldir's for an unknown reason. He now leads a group of Druids inside Cenred's kingdom, near to the border of Camelot. When Morgana suffered from nightmares and showed signs of magic, Merlin suggested that see seeks the advice of Druids, and so she left the city. Aglain, the leader of a group of Druids, saved Morgana from the Serkets, cured her and told her about her powers. The Druid camp was later attacked by Arthur and his knights. The Druids tried to flee but many of them were killed, including Aglain, and Morgana was brought back to Camelot. , a cursed druid girl]] Group Druids looked for survivors among the fallen patrol from Camelot after they were slaughtered on Cenred's orders. Sir Leon was the only one they could save. Iseldir used The Cup of Life to restore Sir Leon back to health. Uther Pendragon sent Arthur on a quest to take the Cup from the Druids and have it stored in the Vaults of Camelot. Once Arthur found the Druids, Iseldir handed him the Cup but warned him of the powers he's dealing with. As Arthur left, he telepathically contacted Merlin, referring to him by his name by the Druids, Emrys, informing him that he was now the Cup's caretaker. In the druid Camp where Julius Borden broke in, he seemed live there, upon finding him, he led the druids after him, when Borden grabbed another druid, he told him that the Traskelion was not worth someones life, only for Borden to reply, "why not, I have wasted my life on it." As they camp during the night, Merlin hears a voice inside his head calling to him and it leads him to the Druids. The Iseldir tell Merlin that Borden has stolen the keys parts from them and that the way to the tomb is at a place which appears to be a dead end. They also warn him that the key is also a trap, as is the tomb itself. Known Druids *Aglain † *Cerdan Mordred's father; † *Freya † *Mordred *Iseldir *Druid Boy *Shrine Boy † *Ghost Boy † See also *Merlin *Morgana Pendragon *Magic *Old Religion *Creatures of magic *Albion Appearances ;Series 1 :The Beginning of the End (Mordred, Cerdan, Iseldir) :The Moment of Truth ;Series 2 :The Nightmare Begins (Mordred, Aglain) :The Lady of the Lake (Freya) :The Witch's Quickening (Mordred) ;Series 3 :The Coming of Arthur: Part: One (Iseldir) :The Coming of Arthur: Part Two (Freya) ;Series 4 :Aithusa (Iseldir) :The Secret Sharer :A Herald of the New Age (Shrine Boy) :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 : Category:Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Druids Category:Old Religion Category:Non-Verbal Sorcerers Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Seers Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:Old Religion